Dreams Come True
by evilgirlfromhell
Summary: Sam was a ordinary girl who dreamed of living a Harry Potter life.when she gets her letter things change and all her dreams come true.
1. Meeting the Guys

___________________________________************************************************______________________________________  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter*sob*.If I did then i would be rich.I only own sam and her parents.  
  
Ok im going to make this a little different from the actual Harry Potter books so dont flame at me for it.im new at this.  
  
________________________________$$$Chapter 1-Meeting the Guys$$$_______________________________________________  
  
Samantha Leo, a crazed Harry Potter fan,woke up on a usual monday morning.She groaned and got out of bed and went into her bathroom and sighed when she saw herself in the mirror.She hated the way she looked but frankly,she didnt give a shit.All the girls in her highschool hated her anyway,not because she was rich,had nice clothes and lived in a huge house,but because she was a major tomboy and loved to do boyish things.Such as Kick boxing,wrestling,football, and other sports that werent girly like gymnastics or volleyball.They also hated her because she was the smartest kid in school and was on the wrestling and football team. She might have been perfect with her grades and all that crap,but she got detention and in and out of school alot.Partly because she could kick any ones ass and had done that a few times. And she got very angry alot, she hated her life really because she was adopted and strange things kept happening to her. Like she went to a museum once and got kicked out because she had raised her hand to slap some guy and instead she lifted him off the ground and flung him nearly half way across the room. She was a bitch no dout about it. She was very bad with her language and snapped at everyone but her friends, witch were all boys. Her best friend Joey Walters had said that she was a bitch and he told her what it stood for.  
  
Beautiful  
  
Individual  
  
That  
  
Creates  
  
Hell.She new it was the truth but she punched him in a face anyway and got detention for it. Not to metion that she was in a band and they had practice almost everyday in her garage.and,according to her mother they made alot of noise.Her father really didnt care.He actually likes there music.  
  
She went to her closet and picked out her favorite goth clothes and a punk shirt and was about to get dressed when she saw a owl fly past her window."hmm...weird"she said to herself.She got dressed and went downstairs.Her mother was making breakfast and her father was reading the mail.  
  
"Oh look.Sam has a letter."Her father said looking up at his wife.  
  
"I do?hmm weird no one writes me letters"Sam said looking up from her place on the stairs were she was sitting tieing her shoes.She got up and took her letter from her father and gasped when she saw who sent it to her.  
  
"oh my god"She tore open the letter so fast that both of her parents looked at her weirdly.Sam read the note.  
  
"Dear Ms. Leo,   
  
We are pleased to inform you,that you have been acepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."Sam squeled with delight and kept on reading.  
  
"You are to get your school supplies at Diagon Alley and are to board the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross Station at 11:00.  
  
Term starts on sept.1st.Hope to see you there.Yours Truly, Professer Mcgonagal."She finished reading.  
  
"Well i never new that hogwarts excisted.But were did you get your magic?"Her mother asked,clearly surprized.  
  
"I dont know,But i sure as hell dont care.Im going to Hogwarts.damn im so happy."Sam said while jumping up and down with excitement. She hadnt been this happy since her band got to perform live for thousands of people.  
  
"hold on there a minute Sam.We have no clue where this Daigon all......."her father was cut off by a loud crash in there living room. Sam ran in and saw 2 redheads who looked alike, a platmium blonde, and a tall brownharied boy. Instantly she new who they were. Fred and George Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Oliver Wood. Sam was so happy. First the letter from Hogwarts,now the hottest boys in harry potter.  
  
"Holy Shit!Its my favorite people from Harry Potter!What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well,we've come to take you to Diagon Alley." George Weasley said.  
  
"yea ,but we better get out of here fast."Draco Malfoy said and he turned toward Sam."Go get your coat,jacket or whatever."  
  
Sam grinned and ran upstairs,then came back wearing her hogwarts robe and her fake wand in her pocket.The four boys laughed.  
  
"Well we best be off."Oliver Wood said and he pulled a jar off Floo Powder from his cloak and motioned for Sam to follow him into the fireplace.She did so and he dashed some floo powder into the fireplace and they both said at the same time"DIAGON ALLEY".Then they dissapeared and landed in the Leakly Cauldron with Draco, George and Fred in tow.Oliver shook himself and turned to Sam.  
  
"You ok?"he asked and held out his hand.   
  
She stood up with the help from Oliver and said"Yea i'm fine."  
  
"Well lets go."Fred said and started to walk outside with Sam and the guys in tow.They stepped outside and Sam gasped at the wonderful sight in front of her. 


	2. Diagon Alley,quidittch,and Draco

_____________________________$$$***$$$___________________________________  
  
Disclaimer:i do not own hp only sam and her parents.  
  
_____________________________$$$***$$$___________________________________  
  
Sam looked around her and was in awe.She had seen Diagon Alley in the movies but never imagined  
  
that it would be like this.She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and looked behind her to   
  
see George there.  
  
He looked down"Amazing isnt it?"he asked her.  
  
"Yea...."she looked around and then looked at him again."but george...i dont have any money.  
  
where do i get some?"she asked.  
  
He looked down again and smiled."dont worry.come with me and Fred,were heading towards Gringots  
  
right now."  
  
"ok"sam said and let herself be walked toward Gringots Wizard Bank.She was about to faint at the  
  
sight of it.Luckly George was right behind her.So they went in and went to the front desk and  
  
Fred addressed to Goblin.  
  
"Mr's.Fred and George Weasley and Ms. Sam Leo wish to make a withdrawl."  
  
The goblin looked down at him and asked for the keys.Sam was about to say that she didnt have a key  
  
when George took her kay out of his pocket.She then sighed with releif.Soon they were on there way   
  
towards her fault and she was amazed at how big the place really was. The cart they were on slowed   
  
down and came to a hard stop and she fell backward into someones hard chest and she looked up and  
  
saw George smiling down at her.God how she loved that smile.He and Fred helped her out and George  
  
gave the goblin the key and he opened it and everyone there(besides the goblin) gasped.In Sam's fault  
  
there was a mountain of knuts,galleons, and sickles. She never new she had so much money.The goblin  
  
gave her a pouch and she filled it with money.Next they went to Fred and Georges fault and they took  
  
some money and the next thing she new she was being led into shops of all kinds.She had bought ever  
  
ything but a wand. She got her wand,it was ebony,15 inches, pheonix tail feather.Next she went into   
  
a broom shop and bought herself the best broom on the market-The Scarlet Falcon. She then went with  
  
the twins adn went to all the joke shops there were.When they left Diagon Alley,her money bag was  
  
considerably lighter than it was. They went back to the leaky cauldron and said that she would be  
  
staying there with Draco.So they went up to his room after biding goodbye to the weasley's and oliver  
  
and they got there stuff ready for the trip to Hogwarts tomorow.  
  
"Do you think this fits?"Sam asked Draco,modeling her new robes.  
  
"You look fine.trust me on that."He answered.  
  
She looked at her new broom."Is there a place where we can fly,Cause i really want to try this out?"  
  
"I think so but are you sure you want to fly?Do you even know how?"He asked,just to make sure.  
  
"Of course i do.now come on, i know you have a Nimbus 2001,now lets go!"She really wanted to try  
  
flying out.  
  
Draco shook his head and got out his broom,took her hand(the one that didnt hold her broom)and  
  
pulled her out of the room and led her to a feild where he mounted his broom and took off.Sam grinned   
  
and took out a snitch that she had bought also.She also mounted and took off,when she was in the air  
  
she called to Draco"Hey Draco!"  
  
He looked at her"What?"  
  
She held up the snitch."Want to play?"She was grinning like mad.  
  
He couldnt miss a challange so he accepted.Sam grinned and let the snitch go and she and Draco  
  
waited about 10 mins. until they both sat after it.Draco saw her fly by and thought"man she is good"  
  
then he heard a fluttering next to his ear and turned sharply but not fast enough.The next thing he new  
  
a streak of black flew past him and catch the snitch.He whirled his broom around and saw Sam holding  
  
the struggling snitch in her hand and grinnign like mad.He stared at her,he never thoguht she would be  
  
so good.She came over to him and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the check.  
  
"Thanks."she smiled.  
  
"For what?"he was confused.  
  
"For my very first quiddtich game."she smiled at him and zoomed off toward leaky cauldron.He couldnt  
  
help but smile as he zoomed off after her.When they were back in Draco's room to finish getting there   
  
things together.  
  
"uh.....Draco?"Sam asked.  
  
"What?"he answered.  
  
"Where am I going to sleep?"  
  
"oh. Want to sleep in here with me?i wouldnt mind."  
  
"uh......ok."  
  
So they got there sleepwear on and went to bed,well with Draco on the bed and Sam in a chair.They woke up to the crowing of a rooster.Sam was about to get up when a pair of strong arms prevented her from doing that.She looked over shoulder and saw Draco lying there with his arms protectivly around her.She smiled as he started to stir.  
  
"Good Morning Draco."She said when he was fully awake.  
  
He groaned and noticed that his arms were around her,he removed them and said"sorry."Sam didnt remember being on his bed when she fell asleep.but she didnt care.Every girl that loves harry potter and Draco Malfoy would kill to be where she was now.well if they saw the movie.Most girls love this guy.As well as Fred and George and Oliver.However,she couldnt figure out why she was with Draco.She didnt care really.She got up and entered the bathroom to take a shower.She came out when Draco was getting dressed.  
  
"Oh my god.sorry."She turned away.  
  
He laughed and finished getting dressed."You can look now."He smiled.  
  
She turned back around."ok.sorry about that."  
  
"Its alright."He looked at her and she was ready to leave for Kings Cross."So.Lets go."He walked out with his trunk.  
  
She followed him out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hey people.sorry about the long wait.i had some difficulty with my comp.plz r and r.nothing bad though plz. 


	3. Train Ride

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sorryi havent updated.i was going to update on jan.24 but i was gone.i was at a monster truck   
  
rally or whatever its called and i had the best time of my life.i get a grave digger shirt.and i   
  
met the drivers.it was so kool.well anyway heres the new chapter.have fun!*waves*!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3.-The train ride,and Hogwarts  
  
Sam and Draco walked down to the lobby to check out. Draco went to the desk and Sam went   
  
outside with their trunks and saw George and Fred.(a/n-Sam was supposed to start 3 years ago,but   
  
her parents diddnt want her to start right then for some strange reason)She went up to them.  
  
"Hi guys."She said.  
  
"Hey Sam.wuts up.ready to go to Hogwarts?"George turned and asked her.She was in their year.  
  
"Yea i am.i think,im a little scared."She did look a little scared to George.  
  
"Why?Hogwarts is great.its hard but we made it through outr first 3 years with no problems."  
  
"I no.but im starting 3 years after im supposed to.You guys went through them."  
  
"Well dont kill us because of it."Fred said with his hands protectivly in front of his face.  
  
Sam laughed."i guess your right.im just glad im not with Draco in first year.it would be horror."  
  
"Yea it is going to be horror.with Dumbledore(did i spell it right.let me know if i spell names   
  
wrong)there and everything.My father said that hes the worst thing that happened to this place."  
  
Sams hands formed into fists."Draco.....how do you even know that.you've never been to Hogwarts.  
  
Im sure hes nice."(Yea i know.He seemed like a nice guy right?wrong.hes going back ot normal.)  
  
He glared at her and stalked away.Sam chuckled at his reaction.Fred turned to look down the   
  
street.He spotted Oliver."OLIVER!OVER HERE!"He waved at him.Oliver came over and saw Sam.  
  
"Ready to take off?"He asked.  
  
"You bet im ready,lets go already."She started to walk off and turned around when she got 10   
  
feet away"I have no idea where im going."  
  
All 3 boys laughed and took her to Kings Cross and they got on the train.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the train Sam thought about the concert her band had 5 days ago.It was one of the best   
  
ones they have ever had.She then remembered when they first started,when she was in 2nd grade.  
  
Her parents didnt like the idea of her being in a band but they had her take lessons anyway.  
  
Within a week she could play songs from Metallica and Kiss.She learned fast and remembered   
  
everything.She had her parents take her best friend Jenna Galka take lessons with her.with the 2  
  
of them combinded they were the best students there.So Jenna had Allison Agresta take drum lessons  
  
and she was the best drummer there.They were great.So their instructor had them form a band and   
  
they were good.So they practiced everyday in Sams garage and about 4 weeks after they performed   
  
live for about 500 people.they were so good that the next time they performed which was 7 weeks   
  
after they had 1,000 people there.They all had heard about them and wanted to see if these 7 year  
  
old girls were really good at this.Everyone who left that night was ready to come to their next   
  
concert.Sam sighed.She was going to miss her friends,but she was happy all the same.  
  
She was in a compartment with the Weasley Twins and Oliver.She fell asleep with her head on   
  
George's lap and her feet on the seat.He didnt move her and she was glad.When Sam woke up she was   
  
in a carrage with the Weasleys.She yawned and got up.  
  
"Hey guys where are we?"She yawned.  
  
Fred laughed."Were almost to hogwarts."Fred pointed out the window.  
  
Sam gasped.Hogwarts was huge.But it was beautiful.She couldnt wait to be inside of it.Theu reached  
  
Hogwarts and went inside.Sam left Fred and George so she could be sorted.She waited with the first  
  
years and saw Draco Malfoy.He saw her.They glared at each other.When they looked away Sam smiled.  
  
"this is going to be a long year"She thought and headed into the great hall to be sorted. 


End file.
